The real me
by Soniclover23
Summary: Amy thought she knew a lot about the rising pop star Sonic the hedgehog. But when Sonic crashes into her after running away from his fans, he runs away with her and end up in a private park. There, Sonic tries to prove to Amy that he's not the cocky, arrogant, spoiled celebrity she claims him to be. She realizes how wrong she was. A connection is made.


**Another one-shot! I hope you enjoyyyyy :D**

* * *

 _Amy's P.O.V_

I walk down the busy streets of Station Square. It's a Thursday and I'm just waiting for the weekend to arrive. I'm on my way to work. I have my own little fashion business. I own a small boutique that's very famous in the area. Of course it's not as good as top boutiques around the world but everyone in Station square makes my boutique feel like a 5 star.

Nothing interesting ever happens in my life. Just an average citizen working and paying off bills. That's life. But I'm okay with it. As I walk down the streets, the windows of buildings are covered in posters of the rising pop star Sonic the hedgehog.

I roll my eyes every time I see his face. I never understood what made girls go crazy over him. He's just an average hedgehog that happens to have a title. Heck, if I had a title, would guys and girls be all over me? Who knows? Nothing good comes from Sonic. I hear he's a bit of a bad boy. But those are just rumors.

The only reason why I don't like him is because he's a cocky, spoiled boy who probably doesn't know how to feed himself. He relies on his staff to do all his chores. He probably isn't even appreciative for all the money and fame he has. He has the life every teen dreams of. He's only 18. I'm 18 but I'm just an owner for a boutique that has been passed down from my grandparents.

His music isn't even that good. Clearly its auto tuned. But girls are too dumb to realize that. I'll admit, he's attractive. His emerald green eyes are intriguing. His pearly white smile is enough to make girls weak. But I don't have a fangirl crush on him.

Or so I thought.

Amy rushed down the busy streets of Station Square. She was late. Her alarm didn't go off. She was rummaging through her purse looking for the store keys. Today was clearly not her day. Her outfit was wrong and her hair was in a messy pony tail.

"Great Amy. You've done it this time…" She muttered to herself.

* * *

From afar, a blue hedgehog was dashing through the city. Behind him was a huge crowd of girls screaming after him. This was nothing new to the city. When you hear a group of girls screaming, Sonic the hedgehog is nearby. Nobody wanted to be trampled so it was safe to get out of the sidewalk and hide.

Amy was deep in thought looking for her store keys that she was unaware of the piercing screams a few feet away from her. All of a sudden, a painful impact caused her to fall back and land on her head. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"I am so sorry!" A male voice spoke, taking his hand out.

Amy glared at the voice but gradually took his hand. She dusted her pants and looked at the hedgehog that helped her up. She gasped when she realized who it was.

"Sonic?" She asked, in awe.

"Hiya! Look I'm sorry for crashing into you but I have about 100 girls after me and I am not trying to get trampled." He quickly said, looking towards the direction of the screams.

"B-But they are so close…I'm going to get trampled! The streets are somewhat taken over by girls!" Amy cried.

"Well, in that case, you're coming with me!" Without any warning Sonic took Amy's hand and ran off with her.

"W-Wait! I have to get to work!" Amy yelled, annoyed.

"Not today. These girls will hurt you if they see you with me. Let's just try to get away from them first okay?" Sonic pleaded.

Amy rolled her eyes and didn't bother arguing.

After about 5 minutes of running, Amy began to slow down. Her legs were weak and sore. Sonic was still running without breaking a sweat.

"Can we s-stop…I am tired and thirsty." Amy remarked, slowing down.

Sonic turned back and didn't spot any girls or hear any screams. He stopped and let go of Amy's hand. She was taking deep breaths. He tapped his foot while crossing his arms.

"Where are we?" Amy asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I just ran where my feet took me. I guess we ended up in some private park?" He assumed, walking around.

"Well you might as well take me back to my boutique. I have work." Amy spat, crossing her arms.

"No."

"Why not? Those girls are probably gone." Amy replied.

"Ha. You don't know that. I wouldn't risk it sweetheart." He winked.

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not amused. Your flirting ways have no impact on me." Amy stated.

Sonic sarcastically gasped. He placed his hands over his heart and landed on his knees.

"What? You're not a fan of me? The sexiest pop star alive is right in front of you and I don't get a single I love you?" Sonic chuckled.

"No. I am not a fan. In fact, you annoy me. Everything about you. By the way, your voice is clearly auto tuned. So, I feel bad for everyone spending money on your music." Amy exclaimed.

Sonic stood up and glared at Amy.

"Geez. Some respect. Wouldn't it kill you to not say those harsh stuff about me to me?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms.

"I just thought you should know." Amy shrugged.

"Why do you not like me? What have I ever done to you?" Sonic asked, standing in front of her.

"Nothing. I just think you're a cocky teen that let fame get to his head."

"What makes you think I'm like that? You don't even know me." Sonic responded.

"Well, the news makes it really clear."

"Are you that dense? You actually believe what the news displays? They will literally make up anything just to get money." Sonic replied, angrily.

"Woah calm down. No need to get all mad." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry but it's annoying when other individuals think they know so much about you when clearly they have no clue who they really are." Sonic admitted.

"I mean, every celebrity is like that. You know Mina? She doesn't seem like the Ms. Sweetheart every guy knows her as." Amy said.

"See? You're doing it again. You're assuming who she is when you've never met her. In her defense, she's actually very sweet and does more outside of the camera than what the camera shows." Sonic exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just not convinced that you're an average teen. You have fame, money, everything you could ever want." Amy said, finally meeting his gaze.

Those emerald eyes…Amy mentally face palmed.

"Being a celebrity isn't always about the fame and money. We don't always like the attention. In fact, it annoys us so much we're forced to wear a disguise just to not be recognized. I would kill just to have one day to be able to walk around the streets of Station Square without a girl screaming my name. You have it better than I do." Sonic admitted, sighing.

Amy stayed quiet. She never thought about it like that. She felt guilty but she wasn't going to admit it.

"I didn't ask for the fame. I was just somehow recognized for my talent and I was offered a deal of a lifetime. Obviously I wasn't going to turn it down. I knew the consequences of being a celebrity. I was willing to take them. After a while you get tired." He continued.

"Oh." Amy managed to say.

"I can never have a real relationship. Fans will get upset if I date an average girl. Not to mention I'm only allowed to date celebrities. But celebrity relationships don't always work. I want a girlfriend someday. Not a crazy fan but a girl who wouldn't date me because I'm a celebrity. I'd want her to date me because she truly loves me." He sat down, gazing at the sky.

Amy felt awkward sitting up so she sat down a few feet away from him. She was amazed at what she was hearing. All this time she thought Sonic was an arrogant, cocky hedgehog but he's more than what she expected. She wanted to hear more. She was actually getting to know the real Sonic the hedgehog.

"My voice sounds auto tuned because my label refuses to let me sing with my natural voice. They think auto tuning my voice will attract more fans. I don't like it. I personally think my voice is great. I sound like a freaking chipmunk for crying out loud. But fans are way more interested in my looks more than the music,"

"My songs don't have any meaning because I don't write them. I get paid writers to write my music. I have my own originals but they'll never be used. Music nowadays is all about gangs, drugs, sex, etc. No truthful meaning. My songs on the other hand are about myself. Learning who I want to be and my purpose in life." He sighed again.

He turned to look at Amy. She was also gazing into the distance but he knew she was listening. He was finally being heard for the first time in a long time. It felt relieving. Someone that wasn't famous or had any high social ranking was listening to him without judging him.

"You may think I am cocky and well…sometimes I can be. But not always. I may be spoiled but I am not those typical bratty celebrities. The paparazzi never admits that I actually donate most of my money to charities. Cheesy huh? But what else am I supposed to do with my money? I'm not like those celebrities that spends their money on useless stuff."

He took a deep breath.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the rumors of me being a bad boy huh? Not true. My label thinks I can get more fans for being a bad boy so they make me do bad things and dress bad to catch the hearts of young girls. I'm kind of glad you're not one of those girls." He chuckled.

Amy cleared her throat.

"I-I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I really did assume everything about you. I feel like a jerk." She sighed.

"It's fine. It's what the label and paparazzi want you to believe. They think it'll attract you to me. I think it's stupid." He chuckled.

"I can't imagine what your life is like. Here I thought you were having the time of your life. But really, you have it bad. I thought I had it bad. Work, pay bills, wake up early, etc."

"Well, being a celebrity has its perks. Like, when you need a break, you can travel wherever you want to go and just forget about everything. Have some time for yourself away from the cameras and fans. You have it easier. I envy that because I don't mind waking up early, paying bills, and go to work. At least I'll be with the person I love and walk around the streets without worrying about fans chasing me."

"I guess." Amy responded.

"Thanks for listening to me. It feels nice having an average individual listening to my struggles. It feels great because at least someone knows. A huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Sonic smiled.

Amy was about to reply when a high pitch voice caught the attention of the two hedgehogs.

"THERE HE IS!" A fan squealed.

"Uh oh." Sonic muttered.

Sonic quickly stood up and took out a piece of paper and pen. He scribbled numbers down and gave it to Amy who stood up after. She took the paper and quickly put it in her purse.

"Umm that's my number. Call me if you want to hang out again. I really enjoyed hanging out with you. I can't take you with me this time so you got to run on your own. Haha bye!" He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and dashed away.

Amy blushed and slowly touched her cheek.

"What the heck just happened…?" She whispered. She shook her head and began running away. Today was probably one of the best days of her boring life. Not because she got to hang out with a celebrity but because she was finally proven wrong by the hedgehog himself whom she thought so badly of.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy. I love this story. I think it was simple and somewhat Sonamy-ish? Lol I dunno. I kind of wrote this because I'm this phase with my celebrity crush a.k.a Charlie Puth my boyfriend but he doesn't know it XD. This is my opinion on well fame and celebrities. I personally think a lot of them go through stuff like this and I honestly don't like the music that's out to this day. I love the classics and the early 2000's music. And 80's-90's music. Classical music sometimes. No rap.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Review what you thought about this one-shot! I love to read your opinions! And well, till next time!**


End file.
